Anexo:1ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-2011 (26 episodios) }} La primera temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 6 de septiembre de 2010 y finalizó el 20 de junio de 2011. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 2 de abril de 2012 y finalizo el 30 de julio de 2012 (aunque los episodios 13 y 15 se estrenaron después de emitir las dos primeras temporadas), esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Temporada anterior: N/D Temporada siguiente: Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alejandro Urbán *Julian Lavat *Arturo Castañeda *Claudia Urbán *Marina Urbán *Circe Luna *Héctor Moreno *Daniel Lacy *Benjamín Rivera *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Gerardo Reyero *Oscar Flores *Alejandro Villeli *Arturo Cataño *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Juan Antonio Edwards *Rafael Pacheco *Carlos Hernández *Ricardo Hill *Patty Urbán *Emilio Prado *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Abel Rocha *Andrés García *Gustavo Melgarejo *Rolando de La Fuente *Carlos del Campo Personajes episódicos Episodio #1:[[Avatar| Avatar-ado]]' / CSIcarly ' (Avaturd / CSIcarly) Episodio #2:TransformersTransABURRIDOrmers / La Guerra de las Ganancias ' (''TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars) Episodio #3: '2012 Dálmatas / Grey en Anime ' (2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime) Episodio #4: 'Star Bleech: Viaje a lo asqueroso / uGlee ' (Star Bleech / uGlee) Episodio #5: 'Wall-e-nator / Renovación Extrema: Edición hogar ' (Wall-e-nator / Extreme Renovation: House Edition) Episodio #6: '''Piratas del país de Nunca Jamás: Locuras sin fin / Batman en Gane en Familia (Pirates of Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud) Episodio #7: Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore (Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore) Episodio #8: La fantástica zorra Megan / Malo contra Salvaje ' (''Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild) Episodio #9: '''Te amo,Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin (I love you, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin) Episodio #10: Clase de titanes / Zeke y Lex Luthor ' (''Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor) Episodio #11: '¡Que onda!: una aventura en las alturas / Doctor Mouse ' (S'UP / Mouse M.D.) Episodio #12: 'El código Da Grinchy / Duck, el pato ' (Da Grinchy Code / Duck) Episodio #13: 'Snott Pilgrim contra el maravilloso mundo de Disney / Malcolm en la tierra media ' (Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderfull World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth) Episodio #14: '''Parque Pokemón / Emergencias triple W (Pokemon Park/WWER) Episodio #15: ¿Así que crees que puedes entrenar a tu dragón para bailar? / Yo Gagga Gagga ' (''So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!) Episodio #16: '''La Brigada de la A /La mejor princesa de los videojuegos (The Straight A-Team / Gaming's next Top Princess) Episodio #17: Identidad desconocida / Dos y medio hombre ' (''The Buzz identity / Two and a Half Man) Episodio #18: '¿Te crees el Karate Kid? / El camarón de Bel-Air ' (Are you Karate Kidding me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air) Episodio #19: 'HOPS / Naruto210 ' (HOPS / Naru210) Episodio #20: 'Ko-bee, la historia de una abeja basquetbolista / La ley y el ogro ' (Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre) Episodio #21: 'Temple de oso / Ni un fan de la Montana ' (Pooh Grit / Not a fan a Montana) Episodio #22: '''Enredo Social / Smallville: Desaparece a Clark (The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark) Episodio #23: Twigh School Musical / Hora de Avenganza ' (''Twigh School Musical / Avenger Time) Episodio #24: 'ArThor, seductor inmortal /La teoría de los bobos '(ArThor / The Big Fang Theory) Episodio #25: 'No más Croac / La oficina X ' (Ribbitless / The Clawfice) Episodio #26: '''Código de fuerza / Flamable (Force Code / Flammable) Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión